The invention relates to an integrated input/output interface device and connector module, and more particularly, to a connector module readily adapted for interconnection to a variety of buses and conductors.
Various connector modules are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,794 discloses key device carrying an integrated circuit chip for dual in-line package that permits connecting the chip into a circuit board such as drum and exterior openings of the housing or cabinet carrying the circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,964 discloses a connector module having a molded plastic base supporting an IC chip and having punch holes to disconnect an input circuit for programming the module to various configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,801 discloses a connector module with insulation displacement interconnect means for connection to a common bus and U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,308 relates to a connector module having a spring clip mechanism for interconnecting the module to a bus system.
A difficulty with the prior art devices is the lack of the flexibility of the configuration for interconnecting to buses and conductive frames, as well as connection to other connector modules. Another difficulty is the complexity of fabrication and configuration of connector devices, in particular, the complexity of fabricating and forming external contacts with other devices.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved integrated input/output connector module that is adapted for interconnecting to buses and conductive frames, printed wiring boards as well as connecting to other connector modules. It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly having a single stamped lead frame providing all the external connections. Another object of the present invention is to be able to provide standard and custom formed contacts for interconnection to conductor frames and standard connectors. Further advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.